Chaos and Kira
by OneeandOneeprinting
Summary: two miltary experments are "saved" one by Conl mustang Senoir and one by Greed what happens when they meet and try to find out were they come from


_Roy stood there looking at a girl of about 15 years. She had her hair back into the tight military bun. She also had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow silver in the lighting. Her name was Kira Mustang. She was the sister of Roy Mustang. He looked around and finally said, "Kira, I need you to go get me some books form the Central Library."_

_The girl turns to look at him, and says, they aren't as heavy as last time, are they? _

_Roy grabbed his list and handed to her as he said, Go see for yourself. _

_Kira stood up and grabbed the list. As she did she muttered, Why don't you? _

_Roy turned to face her as he said, What did you say? _

_Kira turned to him and said quickly, nothing. _

_Kira walked down the hallway and down to the stairs. She came to the opening of the building and made a sharp turn to go to the Central Library. She walks in and walks to the front desk, to see an older women stand there. Louis-Chan, can you help me find these books? My bro- I mean Colonel Mustang needs them. asked Kira. _

_Mrs. Louis stood out from behind the desk and smiled as she said, Of course. I'll go get Rick to do it. _

_Kira looked back at her and said, no, no its all right I can do it for myself. _

_Nonsense, cried out Mrs. Louis, And anyway I have that new book you have been wanting to read. _

_Kira laughed as she said, Fine you win. _

_Mrs. Louis smiled and then yelled out, Rick! _

_A Hispanic stood out from behind some selves and said, Yes, Louis-chan? _

_Mrs. Louis looked at him and said, Can you get these for Kira-san? She started to whisper to Rick as she said, and dont disturb her while she is reading. _

_Rick looked back to Kira and nodded his head. _

_Kira was engulfed in a book as Rick grabbed the books needed. When Rick was done he went to Mrs. Louis and said, Louis-san I have the books, but I think they will be too heavy for her. _

_Kira overheard him and said, Thanks but I can manage. She stood there and added her book to the top. I would like to check these out Louis-chan. _

_Mrs. Louis laughed as she said, My looks like the Colonel likes to keep you busy. _

_Kira laughed and said, yeah, but at lest it keeps me fit. Kira grabbed the books, and headed out the door. _

_Kira walks out to go back to Central. She finally manages to get into the building. As she is walking somebody turns into the corner, and somebody whams right into her. Kira rubs her head, and says Ow, man what is your- But Kira never gets to finish her sentence, because she realizes she is talking to the Fullmetal Alchemist. Kira jumps up, and says, Oh hey let me- Kira trips over and book, and then gets knocked out. _

_Al looks down at Kira, and starts to say frantically, what are we going to do, nii-san? He runs around a bit. _

_Calm down, Al. She's got to have her I.D. somewhere. Ed looked around on her uniform, for some I.D. He finally found something. He looked at the note, that Roy had given Kira. He groaned when he realized this was the Colonel handwriting. Man I don't want to go back to him, thought Ed. Ed looked over to his brother and said, Al you take the books, and Ill take her to Roy. Al nodded and poked up the books. _

_They walked until they came to his office. Ed knocked on the door with foot. He waited until he heard Roy say, come in. Al took the books in one hand, and then opened it with one hand. He walked in with Ed behind him. _

_Roy looked up at Ed, and was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw Kira. Ed looked at him and said, I uh, need to put her down. Roy pointed over to the couch, which he regularly slept on, and then said, Is she okay? _

_Ed nodded, and then said, Roy who is she? _

_Roy turned to Ed finally, and said, No body, just uh a worker to me. _

_No she isn't I noticed the look on your face when we walked in. Roy, who is she? Ed asked again. _

_Roy laughed half heartily as he said, I guess nothing passes your eye. Roy sighed as he got up, to look out the window. He then said, she is my sister. _

_Flashback _

_A man in a trench coat with blonde hair stood near a glass object. He wore glasses that gleamed evilly in the red light. He smiled at the object, and then he heard one of his assistance come in. She had a trench coat, and her hair up in a messy bun, Doctor Smith, the government officials are here. _

_He smiled even more as he said, Great send them in. _

_The woman walked away as he said, Yes, sir. _

_The man laughed as he said, finally I will be able to make myself known. _

_Important military officials walked into a dim lit room. They murmured some things, but they were mostly talking about the thing that was in a bubble. One man stood out the most at looking at the thing. It was the Colonel, Colonel Mustang. This was Roy's father who stood there watching the thing, which was in fact a baby. _

_Just then Doctor Smith walked out onto a small stage. Good evening gentlemen, I have here an experiment that I have been working on for nine years. Every year I have tried to bring a baby into this world, but every year it has failed. But why is this baby so important? This child had with in it the philosophers stone. _

_Everybody started to mutter in excitement, but not the Colonel. _

_Thought most would thing this is a homunculi, it is not. This child will be almost like a normal child, but not exactly. It will be able to be stronger and smarter than most children. Now we shall let this weapon be born. Ended Doctor Smith. They all looked at the bubble, and finally a body came out, in a slimy red goo. They mutters there has and ohs the baby would not scream at first. The Doctor was a little worried, but finally the child screamed.. _

_Everybody cheered, everybody, but the Colonel. He just sat there with his hands folded, and said, Welcome to Hell. _

_After the meeting the Colonel goes up to the Doctor to congratulate him. As he did he also asked him, How long before she will be trained? _

_The Doctor looked at him ,and then said, five years, then we will work on her alchemy and fighting skills. _

_The Colonel then asked, Where will she be held? _

_The Doctor remarked, In an observation room of course. _

_The Colonel nodded his head, and walked away. _

_Colonel Mustang walks into the lobby, and says, I am here to check on test subject 431-0094. _

_The secretary smiled, and then pointed down the hallway as she said, To the left. _

_The Colonel thanked her. As he walks down he sees Dr. Smith. He nods his head, and says, How is she? _

_The Doctor nodded his head to one of the people. See for yourself. _

_A door swung open, and the Colonel walked in. As he did he saw a room. All that was in there was an old mattress with a sad excuse for a blanket. There was also a table with a small chair, and toilet. But there in the chair was a little girl. She had eaten some of the food, but ignored most of it. The girl was reading an old book. The room was quiet and the Colonel didn't want to ruin the moment. He finally cleared his throat, and said, What is your name? _

_The girl turned to him. Her dirty blonde hair seemed much dirtier, since it was greasy. Yet her eyes were alight. They glowed a blue, but it was more of a silver. It seemed to hold a lot of secrets. The broke the silence again as she said, I don't have one. _

_The Colonel looked at her, and said, than make one for yourself. _

_The girl looked at him for a moment and then said, Kira, my name will be Kira. Kira went back to reading her book. _

_What are you reading? asked the Colonel. _

_Human Anatomy & Its Functions, all they have here is these boring books. Kira said. _

_The Colonel said, Would you mind if I tell you one? _

_Kira perked up with that remark, Yes I do! She ran over to her sad excuse for a bed, and sat waiting. _

_The Colonel laughed, but then he finally told her the story. When he was done Kira had fallen asleep. As she was asleep he noticed some cuts and big bruises on her. He was concerned, so when he was done he asked about it to the Doctor. He meet up with him, but the doctor didn't know why she had the bruises. _

_Every month the Colonel came to do his check ups. It wasn't until a few months later that he found out about why she had the bruises. Kira told him of how she couldn't do alchemy. That's why they hit her. She told him she was good at everything, but it was never good enough. She finally cried that one time, but after that she never cried. _

_One day about when she was seven after a meeting, the Colonel ran into the doctor. The doctor then told him, We have tried everything, but she cannot make alchemy. _

_So what are you going to do with her? asked the Colonel. _

_We will depose of her, said the doctor flatly. _

_The Colonel stood there shocked, but then ran after the doctor saying, How much? _

_I beg your pardon? He asked. _

_How much for me to take her? asked the Colonel. _

_The man thought for a moment then said, $50,000. _

_The Colonel was hesitant for a moment, but then said, Ill pay it. He pulled out his pay book, and then wrote down the price. He ripped it out and then threw it at the doctor. He grabbed a sleeping Kira and left. _

_I am home, dear. said the Colonel. _

_Oh your home early dear, said Lisa Mustang. How come? _

_The Colonel walked into the room and said, Um dear, you know how you always wanted a girl. _

_Lisa had her back turned as she said, Yes. _

_Well welcome, Kira. said the Colonel. _

_Lisa turned around and said, Oh my! Honey she is adorable. Where did she come from? _

_Mustang quickly explained to her about Kira and her being a test subject. When he was done he said, Y-you aren't mad are you? _

_No, no of course not, I am just surprised. I mean do you think she will fit in, and what about Roy? she asked. _

_Just then a 14 year-old Roy walked in, and said, what about me. _

_The Mustangs turned to him, and said, you have a baby sister now. _

_Just then Kira woke up, and said, w-where am I? _

_The Colonel set Kira down as he said, You are know safe and sound in the house of Mustang. _

_Kira turned to Lisa and said, Who are you? _

_Lisa smiled softly and said, I am what I hope to be called your mother. _

_You mean like in the books? Where you cook, clean, and tuck me in at night? asked Kira excitedly. _

_Lisa smiled more and said, yes, but I do more too. _

_Kira smiled and then turned to Roy, as she asked, A-are you my nii-chan? _

_Roy nodded slowly, but as he did Kira ran into his arms, and gave him a hug. Roy was stiff, but then hugged her back. He let a soft smile escape his lips. Kira started to cry into his shirt, Roy stroked her hair. _

_When Kira let go she turned to the Colonel, and said, And are you my dad? _

_The Colonel gave a big smile along with a nod. Kira ran to him too, and hugged him, as she said, I love you. They all then hugged each other. _

_Mom! Hurry! Dad is coming home soon! Kira ran in front of Lisa. _

_Lisa laughed, and said, Okay I am coming, Kira. _

_I cant wait to show Dad my fighting scars, said Kira. _

_I am sure he will be proud of you, Lisa said. _

_They came home, and Kira put down the bags of groceries. When she did she asked, Mom can I please go out to the tree? _

_Lisa nodded, but added, But don't get your outfit dirty! _

_Kira waved a good-bye, and went to the tree. She climbed it, and sat in one of the branches. She giggled as the wind played with her hair. _

_Kira then noticed some military officials come in. She climbed down to follow them. She came to the house, and then heard, -he is dead. _

_Kira piped up asking, who? _

_The two military people said, Um. . .Colonel Mustang. _

_Kira stood there in shock. W-what. . .Daddy cant be dead! He just cant. _

_The men stand there awkwardly, but repeat, Sorry, but he is dead. _

_Kira collapses to the ground in tears. She grabs the dirty, and cuts through the dirt. As she does teardrops fill up the hole. As it does a small white flower pops up. Kira stops for a moment, and then grabs the flower. She takes a smell of it, it smells just like her father. Kira wipes away the tears, she then stands up, and looks at her mom. Mom, Dad wouldn't want us like this, she looks up into the sky, I am going to get stronger, so I can become just like him. _

_Meanwhile the officers stand there awkwardly. They then turn back to Lisa and whisper something else into her ear. As they do Lisa finally starts to cry. The officers leave, before anymore crying comes up. _

_Kira walks up to Lisa and asks, Mom, what's the matter? _

_Lisa looks up, and gives a faint smile as she says, I knew your father wasn't going to come back one these days. He was always just to damn soft. Kira looked at her mom in shock for her cursing, but said nothing. He probably saved others lives so, they would go home to their family. Lisa shakes her head. Its not your father that causes me to be so upset. . .its your brother. He-They want him to go into the war now. _

_Kira stands back as she says, B-but he, he isn't even of legal age yet! He is only 16! _

_I know, but since he is a State Alchemist, he is required to fight, when they need him, Lisa said softly. Kira we need to be strong for this time. Can I count on you to be strong? _

_Kira looked at her and said, yes. _

_Later that night Roy comes home to the quiet house. Lisa tells him of his fathers death. If Roy was shocked he didn't show it. Then Lisa tells him that he is to go to war in two weeks. Again Roy didn't looked shocked. Lisa cried softly, as Roy hugged her. Kira just sat there in her chair playing with her food. _

_That night Kira could not get to sleep. She laid there, but as she was she heard something. She got up, and found out it was from her brothers room. She walks in, and hears Roy crying softly. Kira walks up to Roy's bed, Roy, don't cry. Here, Kira climbs into bed with him, Fuzzy-san will make you happy. Kira gave Roy a beat up teddy bear. _

_Roy didn't complain, nor did he cry again after that. Roy watched Kira's sleeping form. He kissed the top of her head, and said softly, Thank you, Kira. He too then fell asleep. _

_A 14-year old Kira stood in the same tree as when she found out her father was dead. As she was laying there, she heard her mother yell, Kira! Kira, come in! We are going to be late for the banquet! _

_Kira sighed as she climbed down the tree. She walked into the room with her mom. Her mom looked over to her, and said, Kira go-Kira what are you wearing? _

_Kira looked down on her brothers old suite, and then back up to her mother, Onii-chans suite. _

_Lisa groaned as she said, Why aren't you wearing your dress I bought you? _

_Kira looked in shock at her mom, I am NOT wearing a frilly, pink, dress. _

_Lisa shock her head, and said, Just put on a dress, please! _

_Kira groaned as she said, Fine, but I am burning it later. _

_Kira jumped up the stairs, and grabbed one of her moms old blue dresses. Kira shuddered, as she put it on. But she left on a pair shorts underneath. She ran out, and said, Happy? _

_Her mother sighed, but couldn't hide her smile. _

_Kira sat there fidgeting with her dress counting down the seconds, before she could tear it off. Then a man stood up there, who introduced himself as, King Bradley. Everybody clapped, but not Kira, she could have really of cared less about him. She sat waiting as they called off the names of the military. Major Armstrong. . . Lt. Major Hughes. . . and Colonel Mustang. Everybody clapped, but when Kira heard Roy's name she whistled, and clapped louder than anybody. Everybody looked over to her, and they started to laugh. _

_When the event was over, she ran up to find her brother. She saluted him, and Roy saluted back. Colonel Mustang, permission to say something? _

_Roy gave a, yes. _

_Kira ran up to him, and hugged him. Roy was stiff, but gave hug back. He gave a faint smile also. He pulled Kira away for a moment, and hugged Lisa, Hi mom. _

_Lisa gave a strong hug back. She could hip crying, because he came back safely. _

_Roy looked over to Kira and said, Boy didn't expect you of all people to be wearing a dress. _

_Kira gave a glance over to her mom, and said, I was held down, and forced it on. _

_Roy laughed, but was interrupted by someone. Roy gave his mom, and Kira the one minute symbol. They nodded that they understood. _

_Roy turned to the man and said, what is it Havoc? _

_Roy, you dog, how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, and a good looking one too. said Havoc. _

_Roy said, Um, Havoc, that isn't my girlfriend. _

_Oh, then do you think I have chance? asked Havoc. _

_Roy looked him dead in the eye as he said, No, that is my little sister. _

_Havoc looked at Roy then to Kira, as he said, No way! _

_Roy then said icily, Put any moves on her, then I will tear off one of your arms, and beat you with the bloody stump. He walked away leaving a scared Havoc. _

_Roy meet back up with them, and then they left to go out to dinner. _

_The next morning Kira woke up before everybody else, and started to make a breakfast. She cracked open some eggs, and started to cook the bacon. As she was putting butter on the toast, she heard somebody come down the steps. It was Roy. Kira gave grin, and said, Morning, Onii-chan! _

_Roy gave back a sleep mumble of, Morning. _

_When Kira had set the food out the food, she noticed her mom wasn't down yet. She told Roy that she was going to go get mom. Roy said something, but Kira couldn't hear him. She climbed up the steps, and walked up to her mothers room. _

_Kira opened the door, and said, mom, mom breakfast is ready. When her mom didn't respond, she walked over to her side of the bed. She was about to repeat herself, but instead let out a scream. Kira saw her mom laying in a poll of her own blood. _

_Kira heard laughter, and turn to the source of it. There stood a woman in a tight black dress. She also had long wave black hair, but her eyes were strange. They were purple, and she also had a weird tattoo on her above her chest. Beside her stood a fat man sucking on his thumb. He had an all black out fit too, but he had no hair. The man stared at Kira, while he was crouched down. He then said, Lust, can I eat her? _

_Lust turned to him and said, No, Glutton but you can eat the woman. _

_Kira leaped onto Glutton, yelling, Get the hell away from her! Glutton grabs Kira, and holds her. _

_Just then Roy runs in. He looks at his mom, and then to the two people. He sees Kira in Glutton's arms. He puts on a glove, and growls, Let her go. _

_Lust gives a smirk, and then turns to Glutton saying, let her go. We have what we want. Lust holds up an object, and the jumps out the window fallowed by Glutton. _

_Roy runs over to Kira, and comforts her. Kira then yells, Why has He left me? _

_Roy asks, Who? _

_Kira says, God. _

_Roy looks at her and says, I figured out during that there is no God. They are quiet for a moment, but then Roy says, Come on, I am taking you to work. We will get you a uniform when we get there. _

_Kira looks over to her mom, and lets one more tear escape. As it does it lands on the sheets. The blood seems to start to clear from the sheets. _

_End of Flashback _

_Kira woke up, and looked around. She then noticed her brother sitting, in a chair sleeping. She walked over to Roy ,and looked at him. I have been telling him to get more sleep, thought Kira. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Roy woke up with a start, and then noticed it was Kira. He rubbed his eyes, as Kira asked, how long have I been down? _

_Roy looked at a clock on the wall and said, Only for a few hours. There was silence then Roy said, I saw you fidgeting in your sleep. . .what were you dreaming of? _

_Kira said, I was dreaming about what has happened in my life. Since I was born, till the day. . .Kira stopped, mom died. _

_There was more silence, but then Roy cleared his throat, as he said, Kira, I think you need to go with the Elric brothers. Kira meet eyes with Roy. But in order for you to do that, you need to be able to do alchemy. _

_But you now I cant do alchemy, Kira said. _

_Yes you can. . .here let me show you, said Roy. _

_Roy explained how she had to do it. Think of something, and then clap your hands together. As you do keep thinking of that image. _

_Kira followed his order, and then created a small flower. Kira smiled, and then she morphed it into a dragon. She made it flap its wings, and then breath some fire. Kira kept smiling. _

_Roy then said, Perfect, just do that and you should be fine. _

_A figure stood outside with dark red hair. She stood there watching Kira and Roy, as she did she said in a disgusted voice, Ugh, humans are so fake. She looked around bored, but as she did she noticed a military official walking down below her. The man stopped and looked up to where the girl was. The man smiled, and jumped up three stories to where she was. _

_He girl looked away as she said, Fancy seeing you here, she looked back at the man, Envy-chan. _

_All of a sudden what once was a military man stood another person. He stood there with one hand on his hip. He had dark green hair sticking out like a palm-tree. He also had a band on that had a strange symbol. He also wore a tight mid-drift shirt, with a skirt on, that were both black. He also had a strange tattoo on his left thigh. He gave the girl an evil smirk, and said, How could I leave our precious, Chaos alone. _

_Chaos knew he was teasing her, but she couldn't help, but blush. She turned her head back to the window, to hide her face, as she said, So how are we going to get the blonde shrimp? _

_Envy looked at the window, which now had Ed and Al visible inside, well get the girl. _

_Chaos looked back to Envy, and said in a steel tone voice, Fine, but the Colonel is mine. I have bone to pick with him. She looked back to the window to watch the Colonel leave. _

_Ooh looks like somebody jealous about a certain someone. Come on we all now you like the Colonel, said Envy. _

_Chaos retorted back flatly, Yeah for the same reason you want to get the blonde shrimp. You like em short, eh? _

_Envy picked up Chaos by the shirt, as he said, watch it. Just because you are his favorite, doesn't mean anything. _

_Chaos looked the other way, and said, whatever. . . _

_Envy let go of her and said, see ya. _

_Chaos stood there with her skirt blowing slightly in the wind. The skirt was cut up to her thigh, but under neath were leggings, and boots. She had a shirt that clung to her showing off her muscles. _

_Chaos walked over to a wall near by, and punched it. She looked down to her knuckles all torn up. She moaned with pain, but eventually it went away, as her knuckles healed. _

_She eventually collapsed to her knees She tried to fight back the tears, but a few tears fell out. She then started to remember back to when she was in a bubble too. _

_Flashback _

_I am sorry Doctor, but she has gotten to be too much for us. Her aggressiveness has gotten much worse. She won't let us come near her, unless we use a tranquilizer, and even that takes a lot. . .What do you want us to do Dr. Smith? asked one of the assistance. _

_The Doctor looked up as he said, What-Oh just throw her away, or abandon her. The doctor turned back around looking inside one of his new bubbles. _

_But Doct- said the man. _

_Out. Now. said the Doctor. _

_The man left. He didn't want to get on the Doctors bad side. He walked down the corridors. All the walls were white, white, and more white. Finally a huge steel door came into view. On the front of it held a sign: _

_DANGER! _

_DO NOT ENTER! _

_The man mumbled about something, and opened the door with one of his keys. When he opened the door he looked at the side and grabbed his tranquilizer gun. He checked to make sure the barrel was full. After all, he thought, that is how much it will take to take down this. . .thing. _

_He stepped inside a bulletproof room, and there sat a one-year old girl with flaming red hair and eyes. Around the girl there were broken toys, and food hardly touched. He held up the gun and aimed at her chest. Four shots rang out. _

_The man stood outside the building with the limp girl in a blanket. He looked around and then threw her in the back of his trunk. He speed off, and head downtown. _

_The man kept driving until he came to the shadiest town. He looked around until he found a shadier place. He started to twitch, he was afraid something would come and get him. He grabbed the girl, and headed to the bar called Devils Lair. Without a sound or a concern, he threw her in the thrash. Good riddance your nothing but chaos. He muttered, as he got back into his car to speed away. _

_After the car left the owner of the bar, Greed, walked out. He looked inside the bin that the thing was thrown in. He looked in and saw the baby, Aw man this is low, even for me, he said as he poked the baby out. Then the thick scent of the Philosophers Stone hit him. Hmm, he muttered Im sure dear old dad would love you, he laughed. He yelled into the bar that he had to go, and to close up soon up soon. He then disappeared with the newest member of the family. _

_Envy sat there fiddling with some of his fathers test tubes. He played with them, and was slowly pouring something into a bowl. He then heard a scream, and poured all of the stuff into the bowl. It created a small explosion, which messed up his hair. Dammit! yelled Envy. _

_Yo, Envy come here! Greed yelled. _

_Envy muttered something along the lines of a curse. What the hell is that?!? he said pointing to the girl. _

_Dummy, its a baby. It poops, it whines, and it smells like the Philosopher Stone. Do you want it? Greed laughed. _

_NO! Envy spat, Why did you bring it here! _

_Greed tossed the girl to Envy. Envy caught the baby, and immediately the baby stopped crying, and fell asleep in his arms. _

_Damn, Envy what did you do? asked Greed. _

_Envy looked up as he stuttered, N-n-nothing. _

_All of a sudden a woman with a tight black dress, long black gloves, and long black hair walked in. Behind her walked in a huge man. The woman looked up to Greed, as she said, What are you doing here? _

_Relax, Lust, baby. You know you and me need to hook up, said Greed. _

_Lust ignored him as she walked up to Envy. But as she did she noticed the baby in his arms. What it this? asked Lust turning to Greed. _

_Greed shrugged his shoulders as he said, An Envy mini-me. _

_Lust was about to say something, but then thought better of it. She stared at the baby as she said, Does it have what I think it has? _

_Greed nodded his head. _

_Lust was about to ask more, but then a voice cut in with an ice tone, Greed, why did you bring this baby? _

_Well it smelt like the Philosopher Stone, I thought maybe she was one of us, but she doesn't feel like it, he murmured. _

_Your right she doesn't, Envy said. _

_Well she is not one of you, but she does have the stone in her, Father said, I suppose she may come in handy in the future. . .Greed she is your responsibility. _

_When the Father walked away, Greed's eyes opened wide, Wha!?! _

_Hey cheer up, said Envy, chicks dig a kid. _

_Oh really, Greed said eying Lust _

_Whatever, smirked Lust. _

_What are you going to call her, asked Envy as the baby started to stir. _

_Dont know you name her, she seems to like you, said Greed. _

_Hm, said Envy. Just then the baby grabbed a fist full of Envy's hair and yanked it. Ouch, man you are Chaotic, he cursed. _

_Your name will be Chaos, said Lust laughing. _

_Greed then looked over to Lust and said, Man, she should be the one with the baby, not me! _

_Why? asked Lust. _

_Youre kidding, right? said Envy. He looked at her then her chest. _

_Ugh! As if! Hey you're the shape shifter, become a woman, said Lust. _

_Gluttony spoke up as he asked, Can I eat her, Lust? _

_No! the three of them chorused together. _

_Just then a woman with a long flowing dress walked. She was known as Sloth. The three of them looked at each other, and then to Sloth. Sloth looked back at them. What? she asked softly. _

_Hey Sloth, my girl, said Greed. _

_Im not your girl, said Sloth. _

_Greed coughed nervously as he said, Look can you look over the kid? _

_Sloth looked back at the door which Father left. Let me guess, she said, Father told you to take care of her. Sloth let the statement float in the air. She watched as Greed shifted nervously, she then said, no. She left the room _

_Damn, Greed muttered, maybe Lira? The next day Greed and Envy with Chaos in Envy's arms (she started to scream if anyone held her.) left to see Lira. Hey Lira come here I've got to shoe you something, bellowed Greed. _

_What!?! bellowed a course, blonde tomboy. She slid down the banister to where they were they were standing. Envy held the baby up in front of her. Oh kowhai! she squealed uncharactarly. Can I hold her? _

_Knock yourself out, Envy said, but the minute she left Envy's arm, she started to scream. _

_A week later, a tired Lira walked in. Take. Her. Back, said Lira to Envy. _

_Envy looked to her and said, She is your. _

_A very scary looking Lira narrowed in on Envy as she yelled out, I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP FOR SEVEN DAYS STRAIGHT! SHE WONT SHUT UP! _

_Chaos was still crying until Lira flung her in Envy's arms. Hey come back here! yelled Envy. He eventually looked down at Chaos. He looked round, but saw nobody. He looked back to Chaos and blushed. The kid is pretty cute when she is asleep thought Envy. Envy shook his head as he said, What am I going to do with her!?! Envy sighed as he got up, and looked for Sloth. _

_He finally found her talking to Pride. He walked up to her and said, Um, Sloth, I need some help. _

_Sloth turned to see Envy. Pride just stood there with his creep smile. What is it that you need, Envy? asked Sloth softly. _

_Um I need some help. I don't know how to work this thing. envy looked down to Chaos. _

_Sloth smiled softly as she said softly, I will show you only once how to do everything. . .afterwards your on your own. _

_Thanks, mumbled Envy. _

_A couple of years later Envy was still changing another one Chaos's diapers. Another diaper?!? Envy growled at Chaos, isnt this your billionth one? he changed it flawlessly then lifted Glutton's jaw to dropped it in. Here eat this. _

_Ick, Glutton said, but he kept eating it none the less. _

_Stop feeding him crap, Lust cursed without looking up from her book. _

_Chaos laughed as Envy flipped the bird. Thats right baby, he laughed. He had to admit this parenting thing was getting easier. _

_Then Father walked in. The room got quiet instantly. Even Chaos was quiet. The Father turned to Chaos and said to Envy, Can she walk? _

_Envy looked at him and said, yeah nearly. Envy couldn't help, but keep the tinge of fear in his voice. _

_Well make her walk more sooner. We need her soon, said Father. _

_Envy muttered something and turned to Chaos. Up and at em Chaos, he said. _

_Chaos stood up, and walked a bit until she fell into the Father. Chaos looked up to him, and smiled as she said, Fatty. _

_Everybody had to turn away because they almost lost it. The Father stared down on Chaos, and then patted her head. _

_He then left the room. Everybody busted out laughing. _

_Dang kiddo, you sure are lucky, you know that? Greed said hoisting her upright to walk again. _

_She scowled at him, No Geed, she said snatching away her tinny wrist. Even though she had more tolerant of others touching her, now that she was three, but she still didn't like it. She walked around focusing sternly on her feet. _

_Well, I have to say that was the stupidest thing you've ever said shrimp, Lust laughed. _

_Chaos picked up a stuffed animal, and chucked it at Lust. When it hit her she chuckled saying, sut up, Birdie. She added a scowling look. _

_Hey nock it off, said Envy being a good parent. _

_Sowwy, Vive, she said looking truly sad. _

_Envy, he said correcting her. _

_She continued to totting around crashing into Gluttony, Sowwy Gunny., she said He looked at her confused. She handed him a butter stuffed toy (the same Lust had been attacked with) ewe, dead, you have, she said. _

_A five-year old Chaos now stood in a library with a cookie in her mouth. She was looking at Greed, when she asked, Greed, why doesn't. Fatty not like me? _

_Greed looked over to her, and said, Chaos, he doesn't hate you. . . he just doesn't understand you. _

_Chaos looked at Greed, and then cocked her head to the side. Just then Pride came through the doors. He walked up to Chaos, and bent in towards her. He then smiled (another one of his creepy smiles) and said, Would you like a piece of candy? _

_Chaos looked at him ,and said, no, Pirate-san. _

_Pride was taken back as he asked, W-What? _

_Chaos climbed up onto Greed's back, and said, Because Vive said no take candy from pirates. _

_Greed laughed and scuffed up Chaos's hair. She brushed him off, and went to go get another cookie as the adults had adult time. _

_What the heck are you morons teaching her? Pride said. _

_She learned that on her own, Pride, Greed laughed. Envy told her not to take candy from strangers. Yesterday she was reading Treasure Island, and Gluttony called you a stranger. She thinks your pirate, and of course you are strange, he shrugged. Thats the best I can come up with, sorry. _

_No matter, said Pride, Father will require a demo of her skills soon. _

_Greed laughed, he laughed so hard that his face turned red. Thats what he wants? Watch this. He poked up one of Prides swords, and threw it at Chaos. _

_Chaos spun around, caught the sword between her hands, and made it explode. Bad Geed! No nice! She picked up the hilt, and threw it at him. She threw it so hard that after he dodged it, it cracked the wall. _

_Greed turned back to Pride as he said, What do you think of that? Greed smirked at Pride. _

_She is an alchemist with super strength! said Pride in astonishment. _

_Yep, said Greed beaming at Chaos. _

_I have to report this right away, Pride said walking away. _

_Bye, Bye Pirate-san, Chaos said laughing. _

_End of Flashback _

_Chaos looked down to her hand, it had healed perfectly. She looked up to the wall to see that a hole had been blown through, all the way to the other side. _

_She sat there, but than shook her head. Why do I have to remember these things? She thought All I want is to call Greed dad. To think Envy something more than brother or friend. But who am I kidding? He would never love me like that. _

_She eventually got up when she heard the voice of the blonde shrimp, Ed. She jumped off the building, and stalked after them. _

_Wow who would of known Colonel had a sister, Al chirped. _

_I sure didn't, Ed huffed he was still taken aback by how lovely she was. . .for being a Mustang. _

_Kira shuffled a few steps behind. Um Elric-san I'm sorry if Onii-chan made you fell. . .uncomfortable. It was my fault really. _

_Ed turned forgetting she was there. I don't blame you really. He gave her a smile. _

_Kira's books shifted, and fell, Ah! No! She cursed as they fell in the snow. _

_Ed bent down to help her, lots of alchemy books, huh. He laughed _

_She blushed, I have to improve my techniques, she said. _

_His eyes meet hers, show me, he said. _

_Kira looked at him, and said, "Um, uh, okay. . ." Kira blushed, but it blended in with her rosy cheeks from the weather. _

_Kira closed her eyes, and murmured to herself. She clapped her hands together. She then separated her hands slowly , and then a dragon formed. It was silver, like the snow. She kept her eyes closed, and made it blow some ice into the air. _

_Ed looked at Kira. Her hair was out of her military bun, and into a cap, but it still was pretty. The snow kept falling, and fell into her hair, making it look silverish. He then saw the dragon, and took in a strong intake of breath, so did Al. Ed was amazed at how she could use alchemy with out making an alchemy circle. He was even more amazed by the life like ways the dragon acted. _

_He then saw the breath of ice come out. Al clapped, but Ed stared at Kira. She stood there with her eyes now open, and she was playing with the dragon. It danced around her, and she laughed. Ed let out a rare smile. Al caught it, and smiled inside to himself. _

_Chaos saw the light from the rooftop, Dirty alchemists, she muttered under her breath. The dragon danced around before it disappeared. Chaos wondered if it was too soon to snatch up the girl, they were just playing with their alchemy now. She had the element of surprise. _

_I wouldn't do that if I was you, Envy's cool voice said inches away from her ear. _

_The sound sent chills down her spin though she didn't show it. Well what would you do, oh genius? She laughed. _

_This, he said jumping down, and causing a ruckus. She seized this rare chance, and jumped down near the girl. _

_Kira looked up to the sound when Ed looked up. Dammit! he yelled, Why is he here? Ed clapped his hands, and created a small sword. Just as he did he noticed a girl with Envy. Who is that? he thought. _

_Kira clapped her hands, and created a sword out of the snow. She shielded herself from the attacks. The girl came after her, and Envy to Ed. She held her ground. _

_The girl stood up, and as she did the snow came up onto her arm. Kira looked at her, and ran up to her. She jumped up, and rammed the sword down onto her arm, but she was deflected. She jumped back into surprise, but the girl punched her in the side. Kira let out a yelp, and then she collapsed. _

_The girl turned around, but then crunching in the snow. She turned around to see Kira stand up. She wiped away the blood from her mouth, and held up her sword. _

_Crap, thought Chaos, she is though. She picked up a book, slapped it, and then threw it at her face. It exploded a few inches away from her face. Chaos flipped twice planting a left snap kick in her ribs. I need to get behind her, Chaos thought. She lifted a manhole cover, and threw it to the side. It blow up giving her a smoke screen. Bingo, said Chaos said. She placed her hands on the girls neck, and executed the sleep hold. The girl crumbled to the ground. She picked her up, and busted a hole in the tin man that tried to stop her. Envy. Go. Lets move! she said. Envy frowned as he moved in to the sewer after her. She rigged an explosion after he cleared out. Take that chibi-san, she laughed. _

_Good work, Chaos, Envy laughed. _

_Chaos's face burned with pride. _

_Ed stood there, He spat out blood, and looked to his brother. He had a hole in him. Ed quietly went to him, and fixed him. _

_Nii-san, what are we going to tell, the Colonel? asked Al. _

_Ed walked away, and then collapsed onto the ground on his knees. He then looked up and howled, Dammit, Envy! He then fell on all fours. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. _

_He then heard the snow crunch. He thought is was Al, and was about to say something, but a different voice spoke out, Get up, Fullmetal. _

_Crap, thought Ed, its the Colonel. Ed didn't move. It wasn't that he couldn't, but it was because he didn't want to see Roy's face. _

_He then felt a hand on him, and then he was lifted. Roy had just picked him up, Go. Now. Ray said fiercely. _

_Ed stole a glance at Roy. His eyes were aflame with not hate, but fear. Ed looked back to the sewer that the two homunculi left in. _

_I am not upset with you, Fullmetal, said Roy. Ed flinched at his tone. But if you don't bring back my sister. . .I will tear off you non-auto mail arm, and beat you with the bloody stump. _

_Ed knew he wasn't kidding. He started to walk, as he did he heard not only Al's foots steps, but Roy's too. They walked into the sewers, ready for anything. _

_Several miles away Chaos, Envy, and the knocked out girl approached the lair. This was too easy, Chaos murmured, not in joy, but confusion. _

_Envy placed his hand on her shoulder, Its OK kiddo they're suppose to find us, remember? _

_Chaos nodded, yeah. They then hooked up the girl to an alchemy-proof cell. She then started to stir. _

_Hello, bait, Envy laughed. _

_Kira looked up groggily, w-w-who are you? she moaned. _

_Chaos laughed, the baddies, she said. _

_Kira tried to focus on them. _

_Just then Greed crashed in, Hey, hey I heard a certain someone captured her first hostage. He laughed sweeping her into a hug. _

_Chaos turned bright red, not now, Greed. _

_Chaos blushed, he laughed, Okay later, Hime. _

_Envy laughed at her, she punched him hard, Shut up, Ve. _

_Kira looked at the people around her. She figured out that the girl was named, Chaos, the boy, Ve, and the man Greed. She stared at them, and tried to do some alchemy. She figured they were too busy to pay attention. _

_Ahaha, said Envy, we wouldn't want our hostage to get loose, now would we? _

_Kira stuck out her tongue at him. _

_Greed laughed as he said,Hey this one is feisty, he turned to look at her, and not too bad looking. He looked at her. _

_Kira gave him the bird. Greed just laughed. _

_Chaos looked at, as she thought, I should be happy, but why cant I? _

_Kira looked at Chaos, and said, Hi. . .can you tell me where I am? Kira then tried to get up, but collapsed with a sudden gasp of pain. _

_Envy stared as Chaos's foot landed on Kira's ribs. Shut up! she yelled. Then she stormed out into her room. Dang it, why'd he have to say that in front of Envy! She thought. Her rage was getting harder to suppress. _

_She picked up some wooden blocks, and began to transform them into figures. She slowly melted the faces of Gluttony, Ed, the hostage, and Father figures. The Chaos, Envy, and greed figures were left together. Family, she muttered, pushing them together. _

_She left her room, and climbed to the surface, into the Devils Lair. Lira! she called. She hoped that talking to her would scorch her pain, it usually did. _

_Hey Sug, Lira called, Need an ear? she said offering a hug. Chaos gratefully accepted. _

_Ed walked down in the sewer. He and the others weren't in total darkness, thanks to Roy's flames. They kept walking. Ed ran through all the things that had happened. Envy had whispered something in his ear, Soon you will feel the way I do. . .nothing but hate. _

_Ed shivered, and looked up. He then saw an opening. He yelled to the others behind him, they came running. _

_Kira gasped in pain. She curled up, and heard Envy laugh. She fought back the tears. Knelt on her knees. Just keep laughing, palm-tree. Soon Onii-chan will be here, and he will kick your puny ass! _

_Envy looked at her , and then knelt down to her level. He patted his hand against her left cheek. Sassy, sassy little hostage, he said. She tried to bite him, but he avoided. _

_Greed sat down across from the girl. Sorry everyone here has a bit of chip on their shoulders, he sighed. Kira continued to glare. Greed smiled softly at her. You look just like Chaos when you do that, he said lowering his eyes. I guess I shouldn't have teased her, he muttered. _

_You think? Kira said. She is totally crushing on that Ve dude. _

_Greed looked up shocked for a moment, then laughed, His names, Envy, she just has been calling him Ve since he she was a baby. _

_Kira looked at him, and thought, why is he being so kind to me? Kira dragged herself to one of the walls. She hissed in pain, but as she did she felt somebody grab her. She tried to fight, but failed. _

_It had been Greed who picked her up. He took her to the other side near the wall. Greed looked so closely at her, it seemed like he was about to kiss her. Kira blushed madly, and turned the other way. _

_Greed laughed as he said, Dont worry, baby. Your still too young for my taste. I won't go after you. . .yet. He laughed some more, then said, You know you act just like Chaos, but you look nothing like her. Your like her polar opposite. Of curse it would be hard to match her beauty. Greed said with a sigh. _

_Kira was about to say something, but then they heard a giant BOOM!. Kira and Greed jumped. As they did Greed said, What the-?!?! _

_Just then Envy, and Chaos walked in. Weve got company, said Envy in a sly voice. He rubbed his hands together as he said, Wait until I grill that shrimp. _

_Kira looked to him, and yelled, Dont you dare touch Ed or Al! _

_Chaos kicked Kira again in the ribs, and yelled Shut up! She was about to kick her again, but Greed stopped her. _

_Dont he said, Come on we've got bigger fish to fry. _

_And shrimp! added Envy. _

_Chaos nodded, and turned away. _

_Ed, Al, and Roy all stopped at the gate. They saw that is was locked. Ed and Al were trying to decided what to do, when Roy stepped in. _

_Oh for the love of God! Roy snapped. He snapped his fingers. And tore down the gate. He was the first one to dart in. _

_Ed and Al looked at each other, but then ran after Roy. When they caught up, Ed said, Thanks for ruining the element of surprise. After all weren't you the one who was telling me, never let your emotions run you? _

_Roy shot Ed a dirty look, and then turned up to a ground level place. They looked around, and noticed I was a bar. _

_Chaos's heart pounded in her throat. Adrenaline poured through her veins. She turned to the boys, and pointed to Al. They nodded as she sprang. Her palms landing on his shoulders, she flipped off, and his armor blew off. She kicked his back, and he toppled over. She then set her eyes on Roy. _

_Greed strolled over to Al. Hey Al-kun, long time, no see. he grinned squatting down. _

_Hello Greed-san. Um not to be rude, but who's the girl, and why aren't you fighting? Asked Al _

_Greed laughed wrapping his arm around Als neck. That mboy is my baby girl Chaos pretty isn't she? His gaze narrowed, and a wide smile spread across his face. Dont you think she is pretty? He growled. _

_Al panicked, Yes, sir! _

_Good, Greed laughed. He rose, and got Al's arms. Im not fighting, cause this isn't my fight. . .Yet if that brother of yours, or the flame head lays a hand on her then I'll have to kill someone. he nodded. _

_Ed turned to Envy. Long time, no shrimp? _

_What did you just call me!?! Ed yelled. He growled, and created his small sword with his hand. He swung at Envy, but missed. _

_Tsk, what is the matter, chibi? said Envy. _

_Shut up! yelled Ed. He ran towards him, and clapped his hands, and created a spear to go through Envy. _

_Ow, said Envy. He pulled himself from the spear. As he did his hole in his chest minimized. Thats not fair. . . is it my turn yet? asked Envy. _

_Ed stood there in shock as envy came at him. Ed shifted out of the way. He got back his head, and attacked Envy. They tumbled to the ground. Ed finally laid on top of Envy. He put his blade over his throat. _

_Aw, said Envy. But then he morphed into Kira, Dont hurt me Ed-chan! he said in Kira's voice. _

_Roy looked over to Chaos as he said, where is she? _

_Who? asked Chaos innocently. _

_Dont play games with me! Where is she!?!?! yelled Roy. _

_Chaos giggled as she said, Not telling. _

_Roy snapped his fingers as the spot where Chaos was. Chaos laughed, and dodged it. _

_Ooo, Colonel likes to play with fire? she cooed. Well I like explosions. She slapped two bricks, and flung them. One then the other at his head. He dodged the bricks, but the smoke made it hard to see. She took advantage of this, ad grabbed him around the neck. Dont worry Onii-chan, she smirked, She is just fine, and you will be with her soon. She then maneuvered the sleeper hold. Roy fell to the ground as he did she bowed down and kissed his forehead. Then she said, such a good brother. _

_Hey Envy, get your boyfriend, or so you need my help? she called. _

_Envy hissed back, It would be nice. _

_She looked around, and picked up a pebble the and flicked it with a BOOM! Ed dodged both assailants. _

_Ed looked confused Envy still wore the skin of Kira. Take it off! growled Ed. _

_Envy looked at him and shrugged as she said, I don't want to, he touched himself, I kind of like this body. _

_Ed became enraged as he attacked Envy. _

_My, my, such a temper, said Chaos. _

_It was then that Ed noticed Roy on the ground, but he was moving. Moving slowly to one of the doorways. Ed knew what he had to do. Hey Envy, show me your true form! yelled Ed. _

_Envy turned to him his eyes ablaze, What did you say? _

_Oh that's right, you probably look like a 50 year old man, said Ed. He looked over to Envy. _

_But then Chaos came at him. And grabbed him from behind, and said, Don't you dare insult, Envy! _

_Ed ignored her as he flipped Chaos over his back. What you need at girl to protect, and fight for you? he asked mockingly _

_Envy was about to say something, but then he heard a voice, Don't touch him! Envy turned to see the Colonel, and the girl. The girl was leaning up against him. But it looked like it took everything, to hold her up. Envy shot a glance to Chaos. Envy didn't you kill him! envy cursed. _

_Flustered Chaos flipped him the bird. I just painted my nails, and blood stains! she spat. _

_She threw a hand full of bottles with beer. BOOM! She knocked Kira out of Roy's grip. Hey Greed! Roy hit me! she called. Greed raised his head to Roy's level, but it was Envy that got the first hit in. Chaos lifted Kira's body. _

_Hey guys, lets relocate. She yelled. Ass they disappeared through the exit, she sealed the building with a final blast. Than she slapped on a white glove, hmm, lets see what you can do, she laughed. SNAP! BOOM! The building was engulfed in flames. Me like, she laughed. _

_Roy let out a string of curses, Why!?! he yelled out. He slammed his fist into the wall. He ignored the pain, and looked over to Ed and Al. _

_Al had gotten his arms back on by now. Ed stood there waiting for Roy's orders. _

_Roy looked at him, and said, stay here, Fullmetal. Roy didn't want to admit it, but he was scared that somebody else would take away somebody else he cared for. _

_No, said Ed flatly. _

_What!?! yelled Roy, Don't disobey my orders Fullmetal. _

_Ed pulled out his State Alchemist watch, and threw it at Roy. Fine then I won't be breaking your orders. I am going. _

_Why? asked Roy. _

_Because I- Ed looked the other way. Luckily his hair didn't show him blushing. I like her. Ed turned around, and then walked away. Come on we need to get out. _

_Roy was stunned, but he followed after Ed. _

_Al stood there, and then picked up Ed's watch. He looked at the watch, and remembered what Greed said, It would be Hell, if Envy or I lost Chaos. Envy doesn't like to admit it, but he likes her. Hell, maybe he even loves her. _

_Al started to ran as the wall collapsed, as he did he thought, Ed and Roy like Kira. Envy and Greed like Chaos. . . They both groups hold one person dear, so why don't they just get along? _

_Several hours later they arrived at the under ground city. Chaos though she was hidden at the bar knew about this place and where it was. They dumped Kira in a room, with similar accommodations as the bar. _

_What were you thinking!?! Envy cursed. Why didn't you kill Mustang?!?! _

_Chaos bit her lip to tell the truth; she didn't feel right killing him until after he knew Kira was OK. If she had kept fighting after she was freed, she might have done it. I just cant take such a cheep shot, she mumbled. _

_Envy looked down at her seeing her distress. He hugged her, Fine, but don't think it will always be that easy, he said. _

_Colonel, I don't think calling all soldiers from there post to save Kira will be good, said Ed. _

_Roy looked up to Ed. He was in them middle of a phone call to the head of East Central. Roy paused for a moment, then set down the phone. He clawed his hair with his hand, as he said, I guess your right. _

_Just then a blonde woman in a military uniform walked in. She looked at Roy, and said, You might not be able to call of them, nodding her head to the phone, but you can use us. The woman nodded her head to all of people in Roy's office. _

_No!yelled Roy. _

_Colonel- said the woman. _

_Lt. Hawkeye I will not put my men in danger. said Roy flatly. _

_Hawkeye looked at him, and said, who will you call then? _

_Roy looked at Hawkeye, and finally broke down, Fine. . .but, he sighed, jut be safe, Riza. Roy knew he would regret this the moment they left, but Riza was right, he could call nobody else. _

_Don't worry, just cause its your sister. I will save her, said Havoc. _

_Without looking up Roy said, remember that threat a few years ago. Well it still applies. Try anything, and you're a dead man. _

_Havoc muttered something, and then smiled. All the while having his cigarette sticking out of his mouth. _

_Major Armstrong came in and said, I have heard your sad, sad story, Colonel. I will join your search party. For I am, Armstrong pulled off his shirt, and flexed his muscles, Major Armstrong! _

_After Armstrong came in. Lt. Colonel Hughes walked in. Al looked at him, and the remembered something he thought when he was talking to Greed. Wow Greed and Hughes are just alike. _

_It is so nice to know that Colonel has a heart after all. Who knew you had a little sister? Hughes held his chin in is hand, and said, Yes she is beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Elysia! He pulled out a picture, and started to kiss it. He left the room. _

_When everybody left, save for Ed, Al, and Roy, Roy looked up. Ed, what you said back there. . .what did you mean by it? _

_Ed looked at him, and blushed. He gave an uncomfortable cough, and said,"oh, um, that, uh well you see- _

_Crap! said Roy. _

_Ed looked up to a startled Roy. What is it? _

_That girl took my glove! And that was my last one! Roy slammed down his fist on the table. _

_Ed let an anime sweat drop fall. You just noticed now? _

_Roy looked at him, well I have been under a lot of stress. He looked down to his hand, which was bandaged, and then said, Guess I'll have to use my blood, to do this. _

_Ed looked scared, B-blood? _

_Roy gave him a devilish glance, and then left. Ed , and then Al followed behind him. _

_Kira awoke to find herself he a cell, just like the one at the bar. Damn, she thought. She got up, and realized she could walk without causing any pain. Right, she thought, its because I can heal way faster than any human. And, added a voice in the back of her head, I can heal others. If there was one secrete she had to keep from them, it would be this. _

_He thoughts were interrupted, when a voice spoke out, Good, you're awake. _

_Greed grinned down at Kira " I was afraid you'd sleep forever. She glared at him refusing to speak "not to be rude or anything but this has nothing to do with you personally" He said "but we need the Elric brothers and the shrimp likes you for some…" "HE'S NOT A SHRIMP!" Kira cut in forgetting the vow of silence. Then the last few words sank in "he said that Ed liked me_" she thought. It was hard to keep the blood from running to her face. Greed laughed again " I swear you and Chaos are one and the same" Kira looked at him thinking about the girl. " What's her deal anyway" she asked " Does she just not like me or something" Greed sighted " no she upset you saw her acting human, she's not a Homcuilie like Envy or me not a Chimra like Lira" he paused when he saw her confused look " Lira is like Chaos' mom" " "anyway she isn't even human for that matter but it upsets her she cant be like her Family", he looked her in the eye "I'm sure _you_ of all people knows how that feels" he said. " Also she has temper issues that's why she was scraped by the sick losers who made her and dumped at my bar" Kira let the words sink in they felt all too filmier like a bad story begin reread …her story. " and that 'Ve' guy the one that looks like a palm tree who's he and what's he to her she looked like she really cares for him aren't you worried…" her sentence trailed off dues to Greed's belly laugh " Envy _Does_ look like a palm tree huh??" he took a minute to calm down " his name is Envy that's her name for him they've known each other since I found her and yeah she really loves him weather she'll admit it or not but I don't have to worry she's my baby girl and she's the one thing I'm proud to say is _mine_ " he said his eye held a unfamiliar to him glance _love _"why are you telling me this aren't you afraid your boss will be pissed??" Kira said " Nah I don't give a rats.. "He paused "rump" he finished eyeing her "what happens to me I just know if it was me down her all alone I'd want to talk to anyone about anything to pass the time" with that he got up and left the room.

Kira sat there taking in the silence. She hated the fact that she was here, but still she couldn't shake the feeling of something big was going to happen between her and Chaos.

Ed looked around the people standing near by. _Why weren't they going faster!?_ he hated standing there doing nothing. Hadn't the Colonel noticed that he was falling more and more in love Kira everyday? he sighed, and scratched his head. Al noticed and looked worryingly over to him. If this is how love is thought Al I really may not want a part of it...

Just then Colonel walked in. He looked down at Ed as he said, "Fullmetal what did-"

"Shut it Colonel" said Ed quickly, "I am not the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore. I told you I am going after Kira, and that is final!" He gave Roy one of those looks.

Roy was about to say something, but though better of it. He sighed in frustration, and then said," You know what you were telling me earlier in my office ?"

Ed froze how was he going to react to this? he thought.

Roy turned to look at him, and said, "just forget it. I don't want your emotions taking control until after the mission. You do anything to jeopardizes this and you nor I may ever see Kira again...understand?'

Ed looked at him, and said," whatever. But the same should go for you too Colonel"

Roy was about to say something, when a person walked in and said," Sir, we have received news about the new location of where they may be!"

Roy nodded as he ran outside. His bandage unwrapped. From what Ed could see...there was blood, but it was shaped like an alchemy symbol. Ed now understood where Roy had been these weeks he had gone away since Kira had been kidnapped. He was training. Training to fight without his glove. Ed looked up to Roy who was busy reading the report and thought, "Damn Mustang, always can't tell us what you are doing. You always after to shoulder the burden, why?"

Roy finished reading the report and then looked over to Ed, "come one, Fu-Ed we have to go save Kira."

Ed smiled as he fallowed Roy out of the building.

Back at the underground city

Chaos crashed passed Greed into the 'prisoners' room. She slammed the door glared at the girl with all her intensity stomped up to her and slammed her fist into the wall cracking the cement just enough to loosen the chains hold on the right side. "there" Chaos signed " now if I loosen the other one will you answer some questions for me please?" she said in the quietest voice she'd ever spoke in. Kira confused, nodded. SMASH the other chain weakened " Now who are you why does Envy and Greed think your so great why does that blonde twerp follow you everywhere and why do you smell like ME???" Kira took a second " I don't really know why your dad and brother want think I'm great, Ed chases after me cause …. I guess…. He ….. " she didn't finish "Loves you" Chaos said. She nodded " the smell may be because we have the same shampoo I don't know ether. Chaos lurched to suppress the laugh she felt rising. " not that kind of smell like you smell like a phosphors stone" Chaos said. Kira's eyes widened "who-what did you say?" she replied as the wave of horrid memories flooded back in. Kira stared in shock at Chaos. "How can I be a. . ."she remembered the bubble and the red all around her. She looked at Chaos then herself. She then said, "I-We can't be made up of Philosopher's Stone. I mean that would have to mean we are made up of so many" she gulped, "dead people."

Chaos snorted." There is no denying it. We are what we are!"

Kira looked at her and said softly, "but then that would mean we-we are murders."

Chaos looked at her. "What?"

Kira then explained," in order to create a Philopshere Stone you need hundreds, no maybe thousands of people to be killed. And if we are made of Philopshere Stone then that may mean we are not really human at all."

Chaos looked at her stunned.

Back at Central

Roy was in the armored vechial with Hawkeye and Ed. He was muttered under his breath about ways he should had made Ed and al stay. But truthfully he couldn't come up with anything. He cursed under his breath.

Hawkeye looked over to him concerned and said, "Colonel don't worry we will save her. I w-"She stopped in mid sentence. She had finally seen Roy's hand. "What happened?' she asked.

Roy looked startled, and said, "wh-what are you talking about?'

Hawkeye looked at him, then his hand. Roy looked down at his hand and tried to hide it with his shirt. He then muttred, "its nothing, really."

Hawkeye was about to yell at him, but then thought better of it. "I wish you could tell me what are doing all those times you are missing, Roy."

Roy looked over to her, he couldn't remember a time, even when he was working under her father, that she had ever called him by his first name. In fact he had never realized until now how pretty her hair was in the sun. He had seen it down only once before, and she looked beautiful with it swishing. In fact it took all he had not to stroke it when he saw it.

"Are we there yet?" said a voice that brought Roy back into reality.

"No, Fullmetal, we still have another 100 miles to go at least." said an annoyed Roy

"Well sorry for worrying about this." said Ed in a hushed voice.

Roy was about to say something when Riza said," We are 50miles until we hit our pickup station."

Roy nodded, and said," Good." He stole a glance in the review mirror at Ed. His voice sounded strong, but his face told a different story. He looked worried, and maybe even. . .scarred. Roy wished he could comfort him, but he knew not to waste such words. Ed would just try to shrug them off. Roy sighed as he slicked back his hair.

Al sat in the back of the military car listening to Roy and Ed bicker as he slowly tried to piece everything together.." Greed said that girl was his "baby girl" as far as he knew Homculi couldn't have kids…. Or could they? Also if Greed was the father who or shiver what was the mother. He tired to out two and two together but it just didn't fit It couldn't be Lust, maybe Envy but Al was pretty sure he was a guy. If they found her where did she come from why were they after Kira . There were to many questions to know. He closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Kira and Chaos sat on the floor shocked at what they had just learned. " not human" they mouthed in unison. "this can't be If I'm not homunculi or human what am I ?" "where did I come from??? Kira shuck her head unable to answer. Chaos broke the chains in rage "Then were gonna find out".

Kira gave a thankful face. Now was not the time to say something. She knew that they probly had to uncover this secreted about them, or somebody may get hurt even more them then. Kira followed Chaos out of the room. They ran down and did so many twists and turns that Kira lost track. When they slowed down Kira panted a bit, and then said, "Hey do you think there are others like us?"

Chaos looked over to her, and said, "what do you mean?"

"I mean other kids with a Philopshere Stone in them." said Kira

Chaos shrugged, "I-I don't think there were others. I mean I remember all the stuff that happened when I was little, and they didn't seem to let us go if we became failures. In fact," added Chaos, "I think we maybe the only ones who survived after the first stage."

Kira took a moment, and then said, "But what about after me? I mean we are only a year or so apart. What if now they created someone who-who is stronger than us?"

Chaos smirked as she said, "then they better not try anything with us around."

Kira felt reassured as she nodded.

"Come one," said Chaos, "We've got to get our military ready."

Kira followed, but mouthed to herself, "Military?"

Ed and Roy stood at the military sight that seemed to have sprung out of no where. "Wow Roy," said Ed, "I am surprised that you could pull this off."

"Don't get smart with me Fullmetal," snapped Roy.

"Hey I told you NOT to call me that!" snapped Ed

Roy smirked as he said, "What, would you rather me call you shrimp, or chibi, or-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID THAT IS SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY A MAGNAFINE GLASS!" yelled Ed.

"Relax, Ed" said Roy. He got more serious," We have a mission after all."

ed nodded and followed Roy into the tent.

They walked in and Hughes looked at him. "Hey buddy! What took you so long. I have been dieing to show someone Elysias pictures!"

Roy gave off and annoyed flick of fire from his fingers.

Hughes laughed, but then noticed Roy had no glove. "Wow that brings back memories," he nodded towards his hands," what happened?"

Roy relayed the story back to him, with annoyed commentary from Ed. Once they were done Hughes whistled, "wow looks like we've got a bid one on our hands. So what's the master plan?"

Roy looked annoyed " We are gonna get her back Duh". Hugh's looked at Ed with a confused look "don't look at me" he said "I don't know ether".

Chaos rushed passed the many doors that lined the hall till they came to one marked WRATH in big black letters. The door had a number of odd drawings all over it she opened the door and yelled into it "Hey Wrath Little buddy Onee-chan needs your help!" Kira looked passed her into the room it was dark but she could still see that it belonged to a younger child. Then a little boy with raggedy black hair popped up in front of them "what's Up Onee- chan ?" he smiled "She squatted down to his level "want to go with us and Smash lots of expensive stuff?" His little face glowed with a naughty smile "Do I ever!" "good" she smiled then she ran to the door Marked GREED " ya Greed Want to help me out" the man that had talked to Kira in the prison room walked out rubbing his eye "HUh? What's up" " We're going on a trip so come on" she grinned

Kira looked at Wrath and came down on him. "Aww you are so cute!!!" She hugged him until he yelled out, "Let-go-can't-breath!" She let go with much regret.

"Hey," said greed sliding over, "I wouldn't mind a hug, and something mo-" he never got to finish because Kira and Chaos punched him in the stomach.

"Sorry, about that," she said.

Kira smiled, "Hey forget about it."

Just then Envy walked in, "You Chaos were you going to tell me about this? I want to blow something up too, ya know."

Chaos laughed, and told him of what they were planning to do.

Kira smiled _looks like they had enough people to do something about this,_ she thought. But then she realized something. "Umm," Chaos, "we aren't going to destroy anything that well, doesn't need to be destroyed. . .right?"

Chaos gave her an all knowing grin, 'Of course, anything or one that gets in our way will be mowed over." She then noticed the look on Kira's face, 'chill, "she said, 'we won't lay a finger on your shrimp, or brother."

Kira blushed for a second, and then said, "What about others? I am not going to fight if you hurt somebody that is on my side. Got it?"

Chaos stood there for a moment then said, " Yes fine I can grantee the safety of all but two of the military peoples but the two I Will NOT protect I will Only reveal at the point that THEY become involved got it?"

Ed walked, or rather ran, beside Roy. "You now Colonel, we aren't going to get anywhere if we just waste our energy on just getting there."

Roy stopped and looked down at Ed, and then behind him. it seemed like he, Ed, and Al where the only ones that could keep up. He sighed, "I suppose you are right." He wanted for the sign of the vehicles. they finally came and he seemed realized. he waved his hand to show where he was.

As he did Ed noticed the scaring on his hands. he whispered to himself. He had asked the colonel what had happen.

flashback

"Colonel, uh what's with your hand?" Ed asked.

The Colonel looked down and said nothing. Ed was about to leave when he said, "During the Ishibal war I ran out of gloves." he looked up to Ed, "It was once said in a book that if an alchemist were to use there own blood they could generate the same effect as the Philpshpere Stone."

Ed looked at him with pity, he knew the war was a sensitive issue with him.

"I killed perhaps hundreds, no maybe thousands with this hand. But everythime I would use this blood seal it would take a part of me. I could destroy so much with just one snap, but afterwards I was weak. . .during those times the Rockbells would heal and take care of me.

As you can figure I felt horrible feeling when I killed them. I drank all the alcohol in surgery room, and then I tried to turn the gun on myself. . . But it was thanks to Dr.Marco that I didn't kill myself. Since then I have done everything to scratch my way to success. Things need to change, and I plan to make these changes."

end of flashback

Ed looked to Roy, as the moving vehicles came to a halt near him. Ed looked up at Lt. Hawkeye and nodded his head. She gave a stern talk to Colonel, and then let them in. When they settled in Hawkeye said, "we will reach our destination in 16 hours, Colonel."

Roy smirked to himself, "good,"

Kira stood there for a moment and then said, "fine sounds fair enough." Kira ran through her head who the two people may be, she could only think of one Dr.Smith, and he deserved the death he was going to get.

Kira followed them out of the ground, and up into the underground city. "Wow," she said.

Chaos laughed," Like it? Its not much, but its home."

Kira nodded, and then said, "Should we be going?'

Chaos nodded but as she did, she heard someone yell," Chaos!"

Chaos turned to see Lust running, with a lumbering Gluttony behind her. She stopped, and straighted out her hair as she said," think you could leave without us?"

Chaos smirked, and said, "Come on then, we don't have all day." they went up to the surface.

Chaos raced across the under ground city every twist and turn so eerily familiar and yet still unknown the flow of air zooming past her ears. She was about to execute a full 180 decrees spin to survey the floor but she stopped half ways around and crashed into Envy. "Did I miss the memo or are you guys freeing the prisoner? You know you could get in a lot of trouble for that kid." He said with a disapproving stare. Chaos looked up at him narrowed her eyes, grabbed his collar pulled him to her eye level and kissed him as hard as she could when she finished she screamed " LISTEN HERE YOU , I JUST FOUND OUT I'M NOT HUMAN I WANT SOME ANWSER THIS GIRL KNOWS WHERE TO GET THEM AND NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU BABY IS GONNA STAND IN MY WAY OF GETTING WHAT I WANT NOW YOU CAN JOIN ME OR I CAN SHOVE YOU INTO A DEEP DARK CLOSET WHATS IT GONNA BE?" Envy stood dazed for a moment blinked a couple times then shook his head " If its that important I'm in " Kira was following up to chaos, she then saw her garb envy and kiss him. She wanted to look away, but something made her keep looking. She finally turned away as she heard the two of them scream. Just then greed, Wrath, Lust, and gluttony came in. Luckily they had not seen anything. Kira coughed, and said, "hey we've got to crack some much need skulls!"

"Yeah,!" yelled Wrath.

They all ran to the upper level of the city.

As they lifted up the manhole cover they ran smack into Roy and the others.

Roy stood there shocked, "Kira, what, what are you doing here!" He turned to Chaos, "And what are you doing here!" He got ready to snap his fingers.

"Relax Roy," she said, "It's not like you could do anything." She pulled out his glove.

Roy smirked, "You now I wasn't ranked up to Colonel, because of my looks."

Lust turned up and checked out Roy, "Could of fooled me," she said.

Roy became irate, but kept his mouth shut. "No, I happen to know a way to produce fire." He looked towards Chaos, "With my blood."

Chaos laughed nervously, "Your joking right?"

Kira looked at the two of them, "Onii-chan, "she said sacred, "You know what happened last time, please don't do it."

Roy looked to Kira, and lowered his hand, "Your right. Kira why are you here?"

Kira smirked, "Well I got in this really cool fight scene with this one guy, and we went Bam, BAM! BAM! And then I was all like, 'let me go!" And he was all like, "No'. And then well I beat him up." She puffed out her cheats.

Roy sighed as he looked to Chaos, "What really happened,"

Chaos laughed, "That sums it up. What go you guys think?"

Greed nodded along with Envy, Lust, and Glutton, and Wrath.

As they were nodding everybody heard a voice call out, "Kira-chan!"

Kira turned to the voice, and saw it was Ed and Al.

"Damn, "I thought we could put you down longer." Roy turned to Hawkeye, "remind me to hit my opponents harder."

Hawkeye nodded.

Ed looked annoyed, but was soon to be found embarrassed, because Kira came u to him and hugged him. "Ed-kun! You're here!"

Ed coughed nervously as he said, "Well it was nothing." Just then he looked up, and saw Envy. "Stay back Kira I've got him."

Kira laughed, "no he is my friend, please don't hurt him!"

Ed cursed, and gave a few choice glares.

"So the shrimp came eh? I thought he would be to scarred." Envy laughed.

"That's it! Your going down Envy!" Ed pulled out his sword arm.

Chaos jumped in front of Envy "Don't you touch him" she yelled "Ha Envy you need a Girl to defend you that's low" Ed jeered "speak for yourself Eddy " Envy laughed and for the first time Ed realized Kira was standing in front of him. "knock it off you two we promised no causalities so be nice EVERYONE" she yelled. Ed took a step back but not before flipping Envy the bird. Chaos' group all laughed "Birdie" and stared at Lust she rolled her eyes. "Lets move out then" Wrath cheered strike a victory pose and ran ahead.

Roy looked confused, "What are you doing Kira?"

Kira turned to him, "Oh you know your average take over the military siege."

Roy looked stunned, "What?"

"Are you coming?" she asked.

Roy shook his head, Kira shrugged and followed the group, but Roy grabbed her arm, and said, "Neither are you."

Roy was about to explain himself when a foot met the back of his head "sorry conranl Lexius " "that's Mustang" "whatever she has to come with us too it's her passed as well" she finished grabbing Kira's arm "besides what kind of sister would I be if I didn't let the little one kick our 'loving' parents ass with me ?"

Kira turned to Roy," I promise I will be home before supper. . .maybe"

Roy sighed as he smiled," Right what type of brother would I be if I didn't let our have some fun?"

Chaos grinned "hey if Kira's my sister then Roy's my bro …. Cool I've always wanted a brother!!!" "hey" envy sobbed "what about me??" "shut up" Chaos said

Kira smiled. "Hey Ed-kun? Will you come with us?"

Ed turned to Kira. "Sorry I can't Al and I need to do something. . ."

Al looked t his brother, "We do?"

Ed looked at him as he said, "Yes you know we need to do the thing with the thing, at the place!"

Al looked confused, but said, "okay, well by Greed-san!"

Greed waved awkwardly.

They were about to get going when Gluttony ask "but where do we go?"

"well there's a military lab they closed down a few years back I think we should start there" said Roy " but first we should find you guys a 'headquarters ' until we fined a good lead" . "already done" Greed laughed " I have _another_ bar " he glares at Roy " I'll call my guys to fix it up before we get there" "yeah" Chaos cheered " I love the your bars" The others looked at her with the Wtf look "What I grew up in one" Roy glared at Greed "what kind of parent are you???" " A good one thank you very much" he retorted

Kira looked stunned,"

I always wanted to go to a bar, but the Onii-chan never takes me He says because of all of the girls-"Roy muffled her mouth with his hand. "she!"

Greed smirked, "What kind of older brother are you?!?" he leaned back to Lust and laughed "her Onii must be _that_ way" he joked and Hawkeye smacked him in the head " That's enough …. And not true" " How would you know?" Greed teased before being smacked again.

Kira looked at Hawkeye," Good job!"

Kira started to go to the jeeps parked near by. "Umm, Kira what are you doing?" asked Havoc.

Kira put on her seat belt as she sat in the shotgun seat. "I am waiting to go to the bar, Colonel Mustang said he would take me."

Havoc blushed, "What do you mean he is going to take you to the bar?"

Kira turned to him, "What?"

Havoc muttred something, and turned away, "Nothing."

Chaos, Envy, and Greed piled into the back. "Where is Wrath, and the others?" asked Kira.

Chaos pointed a finger to the jeep being driven by Hawkeye. Kira laughed, and said, "See you at the bar, Onii-chan!" The other soldiers in the other jeeps started to laugh. Roy lowered himself in the seat hoping to be hidden by the dashboard. Hawkeye drove away slowly.

"and how come you never take me to the bars Roy?" Hughes asked "I thought what we had was special " "yeah special ED" Hawkeye with a very stern face. Then Roy gasped pointing a finger at her "you-you made a funny" he said with shock" the worlds gonna end ahhhhhhhhhh"

Greed laughed, "Its all ready begun!"

CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS

"Hey, Chaos," said Envy, "Does this uniform make me look fat?"

Chaos rolled her eyes, "And your asking me this because?"

"Because I know you like my figure." he smirked.

Chaos smacked him upside the head," shut up, are we going to keep going on about this?"

Envy smirked, "About what?" he asked innocently.

Greed was listening know, "What are you guys talking about? You Aren't trying to corrupt my innocent, Chaos are you!?!?"

Envy snorted, "I don't know if innocent is the right word."

Kira shushed them, "Now come on guys we have a very important mission ahead of us." she said with a serious face.

Chaos laughed, "Wow that is the first time I have seen you act serious."

Kira smiled, "You think it is cool. You think I should go for the silent/serious type from now on!"

Chaos patted her head, "Its okay Kira, you can tell us if Roy dropped you on your head when you were a baby."

Envy patted Chaos' head "don't act like you haven't been too"

Kira cocked her head. Just then the Fuher came in. Roy, Riza, Kira, and the other stopped. Kira, Roy, Envy, and Hawkeye saluted. "Psst Chaos follow our lead."

Chaos nodded her head and followed what Kira was doing.

The Fuher nodded as he passed by, but as he did Chaos said out of the corner of her mouth, "Hi, Pirate-san." He froze and turned around slowly to see who was speaking the his face went pale when he saw Chaos and the other hommicli "What-" he began but Chaos put her finger to her lips and winked then ran away leaving him there to think it through.

When Chaos caught up with them, they were getting notification to be allowed in Laboratory 5.

Envy turned to her, "What did your foot fall asleep?" he asked.

Chaos ignored him. They walked out the nearest exit

Chaos turned to listen to the conversation that was going on.

"What do you mean, the Fuher said I couldn't go!" Roy yelled.

The secretary looked at him nervously, 'I-I am sorry, sir but that was what the Fuher just told me."

Roy cursed to himself, "Well what about my subordinates?" asked Roy.

The woman looked at her note. "Yes that is fine, but you must tell me who these people are." She nodded her head towards Kira and the others.

Roy looked to Greed and said, "This is Warrant Chief Officer Gregory Smith." He turned to the spot where Envy was, but he was not there. He shrugged to himself, and moved on to Chaos, "This is Second Lt. Catherine Reed. He then finally turned to Kira, and said, "their is First Lt. Kisa Moore."

The woman wrote this all down and then said, "very well we will process this, and get back to you by tomorrow."

Roy nodded his head, and left with the others trailing behind him.

Back at the Bar

"Wow nii-chan," she said Kira, "I didn't know you could lie so well." Kira sat on top of the bar with Chaos beside her.

Roy mumbled to then aid, "I don't like this plan. How am I suppose to protect her!?!"

Chaos looked hurt as she said, "I will over course."

Roy shook his head, "This is madness, and you know it, right?'

Chaos smirked, 'all the more reason to go."

Roy shook his head and looked at his State Alchemist watch. "I have to go now, Kira," He turned to look at her, "Come back safely.'

Kira laughed, "don't worry nii-chan I have Dad's strength and stamina. And I never give up!" Kira hugged Roy.

Roy smiled sadly, "I know that is what I am afraid of." He sighed then left.

Chaos jumped off the bar and said, "you've got a good brother."

Kira smiled as she said, "I now."

Chaos smiled, but the remembered something. 'Hey where's Envy and the others?'

Kira looked around and shook her head, "I don't know."

She ran to a door and yelled hey Greed, "Where's Envy?"

Greed looked up to see Chaos.. .

Greed turned to Chaos. He was in a room with a couple of his chimeras and some women. He was also drink some rare whiskey. When Greed saw it was chaos he jumped up and said, "What have I told you!"

"Never to come in this door when it is closed," mumbled Chaos.

"Right, now out!" said a stern Greed. Chaos was about to protest, but she saw the look Greed gave her and final left. Greed followed behind her. When they were a ways ahead he said, "Now what is it you wanted to say."

"Do you know where Envy and the others are?' she asked/

"No," said Greed, but he noticed the look on Chaos' face and added softly, "I have no clue, I am sorry."

Chaos huffed and said, "Hmm he is probly doing another one of His biddings." Kira came in and coughed nervously. They turned to look at Kira. "Um Chaos, we just got some news."

Chaos and Greed looked excited.

"Nii-chan said that our request has been denied." she said softly.

"What!?!" yelled Greed and Chaos.

"Nii-san said that the Fuher himself said we were not permitted to go. . .And if we attempt to go, then nii-chan and I will lose out jobs. . ."

They all stood there in silence. Until Chaos broke it by saying, "Well I guess that means we will have to sneak in."

"No," said Greed firmly.

Chaos looked stunned, "W-what?" Greed looked at the two girls, "Kira you cannot go, but Chaos can."

Kira protested, "But this fight is just as much as mine as it is hers!"

Chaos nodded, "I agree."

"NO!" he looked at Kira more sternly, "You think you can waste your brother's carrier in this? Just because the order said only you and your brother are to be fired does not mean anyone close will be. Hell the military may even go as far as to kill the ones close to you!"

Kira stood there for a moment stood, ". . .Fine. . "

Chaos looked shocked, "Wait Kira, you-"

"No!" said Kira 'Greed is right too many people will get hurt if I go." she grabbed her military jacket and left. Chaos followed right after her.

"Kira! Hey Kira!" yelled Chaos. Kira turned to look at her then cocked her head slightly to the left of her. Chaos understood. She followed her. Kira kept walking until she was sure that no bums or such were near by. She then stopped and turned to Chaos. "So what time should we go?' she asked.

Chaos looked confused, 'But I-"

Kira smiled, "nii-san isn't the only one who can lie well. In fact he was the one who taught me."

Chaos laughed, "you had me fooled."

Kira smiled even more then asked again, "So what time?'

Chaos thought for a moment and then said, "Tonight at 10:00."

Kira smirked, "perfect." Chaos then added, 'But first we need to get you some new clothes...those will stand out too much."

Kira looked down at her military uniform and smiled sheepishly. "So what did you have in mind?' she asked.

Chaos got an evil smile on her face, "You'll see."

Chaos dragged Kira back to her room. This was the first time Kira had been in any of Chaos' rooms. It was completely different then she expected the walls were a cool calm green color the bed was slightly worn but looked comfy and the shelves were lined with tiny clay figures and labels. Kira looked around in awe as her eyes met Chaos'. Chaos blushed "What?" she said. " I can't be Chaotic (get it get it ) all the time I have to calm down and this helps." she said looking down "Greed designed it for me, I have one in all the hideouts" she blushed She shook her head fast " Let's get you some savvy clothes" She ran towards the closet and pulled out a black mini tee "this will fit you its too small for me" she picked up a black skirt and was about to say something when Kira yelled "No skirts or dresses" Chaos jumped "ok ok I got it then we need some of Greed's old pants we'll have to get that later he's 'busy' now, well I guess its time to got to work." she laughed walking out. Kira followed "work?" she asked as they walked downstairs Chaos hopped over the bar door and tied on an apron "are you coming?" she said Kira nodded her head vigorously. "I want to work! What do you want me to do?"

Chaos laughed, "well okay you can wash down the tables, and get things set up." Chaos grabbed another apron and threw it at Kira. Kira took over her military jacket and traded it for the apron. She followed Chaos downstairs, and asked, "Where is everything?"

Chaos pointed to a closet near by, "The cleaning stuffs in there."

Kira nodded, 'don't worry I can do this." Kira went to open the closet, but tons of stuff fell out. There were dirty rags and mops. Kira recovered and yelled, "I'm okay!" Chaos rolled her eyes and went to the bar table to wait on the customers.

Kira grabbed a couple of rags and some cleaning stuff. She then headed for a near by table and started to wipe it down. However it seemed like everytime she thought she cleaned it, it seemed still dirty. Kira scrubbed harder, and finally it started to look clean. When she was done she had to throw out the rag and get a new one. She did this for about an hour, until Chaos called her over.

"hey, Kira-chan, come here!" she yelled.

Kira looked up, and put her stuff down.

chaos smiled, "Want to work the bar for a few minutes?' she asked.

Kira nodded.

"Okay then all you have to do is get the drink they a order everything is labeled, so don't worry about anything." said Chaos.

Kira nodded and went to work. The first two hours were very slow hardly anyone came in. After that Chaos had returned but allowed her to keep working it since no one had even showed up. Then around 8:00 things started to heat up. The second guy to order a drink seemed ok he had shaggy whiskers. His eyes darted around the bar nervously every once and awhile. " This guy is really creepy" Kira whispered to Chaos, "Yeah he comes around once a week and orders one drink the just sit's there like he's waiting for something." Chaos said bored. Just then the man jumped up and ran to the person entering the bar. Kimbly strolled through the doors. He looked at the man that came running to him with utter disgust. Kira was curious she had seen that guy somewhere. She murmured to Chaos, "Hey who is that?'

Chaos looked up and saw it was Kimbly, "Oh he is just someone who works for Greed."

Kira nodded her head, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere. She looked back at the guy. The guy seemed to make eye contact with her. Kira froze his golden eyes were strongly alight with a wild happiness. She froze, until he walked up to the bar and said, "I'll have the house special Chaos!"\

The guy with the shaggy beard followed him and said quietly, "Sir, when am I-?"

Kimbly cut him off as he hissed, "Shut up!"

the man bowed his head in silence. Kira tried to busy herself with one of the customers near by. But she couldn't help over hear him talking to Chaos.

"so Chaos," said Kimbly drink his drink, "when are you ever going to leave this place, and come with me?"

Chaos muttered something that Kira couldn't hear.

"Aww, why do you have to be that way?" asked Kimbly in a mock hurt tone.

She shrugged "I don't know must be your 'great' personality it's turning me off" she said doing a Greed style finger flip. "oh well your lose girly" he said then he set his sites on Kira. "hey I haven't seen you around here what is a pretty little thing like you doing at 'this' place?" he said leaning over the bar with a sickening grin. Just as he was reaching out to Kira , Greed's hand reached out and grabbed his head and sank his nails into him. "KIMBLY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TORMENTING MY WORKERS???" then he sank low to his ear and whisper "listen you slime ball you keep your dirt pervert hands off my daughter, Lira, my staff and especially Chaos' Friends your not scaring off anymore of them you got that sleazy? And if you even think about messing with any of my girls that includes the blonde I will make sure you never see the light of day again you got that?" he said in the meanest iciest voice Kira or Chaos had ever heard out of him. Then he let go of Kimbly's head as tiny spots of blood formed were his hand had been. "fine I'm out then" Kimbly said as he left the bar. As a Chimra slipped out to tail him (bar rule's) Chaos rushed over to Kira "hey are you ok????" she said with concern. "ye- yeah I think I am" Kira said weakly. Greed turn to her and patted her head "don't worry I take care of my family kid" he placed his arm around Chaos as well.

One Kira was over that she said, "man I wish I could have of popped him one!'

Greed and Chaos looked at each other and laughed. Kira smiled and said, "thanks greed, you know your not as bad as they say you are." Kira aid with a smile.

greed nodded, "hey I live and love life for myself."

Chaos elbowed him, 'Hey what about me?'

"You are my life kid," said Greed. "Know you two go on upstairs, about this time of night are when the perverts come out."

Chaos and Kira nodded, they new what was coming up soon. they weren't going to be in bed, they were going to be at the laboratory.

As they walked up the stairs Greed leaned in to Chaos and whispered "I left a pair of old pants on my bed mind 'throwing' them out" and he winked at the girls rather shocked faces. He turned to help a costumer. " dang I hate it when he reads mines like that" Chaos muttered. They opened the door to Greed's room and crossed to the bed were a pair of size perfect pants awaited Kira. "dang he's good" Kira laughed lightly. Kira grabbed the pants and the shirt Chaos had tossed. When he she was done she looked down at it. The pants strangely seemed to fit her and tightly wrapped around her waist. the shit was tight and much like chaos, but it came down lower to her height. She had also grabbed a pair of Lust's gloves to wear. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed. If she had a different hair style even her brother would not have of recognized her. Chaos came and whistled, "You look good"

Kira laughed, "yeah know we do look like sisters huh?" Kira and Chaos looked into the mirror. Kira had pulled her hair down and looking the mirror their really was no difference minus the fact of their hair, eye color and height. Chaos laughed 'your like me mini-"

Kira snapped," Don't start with the short jokes onee-chan." Chaos laughed nervously and let the comment hang.

Kira and Chaos soon left. After a running for 10 miles the girls arrived. Though any other person would have collapsed at the speed they were going, they stood their ground. They slunked to the wall and Chaos held out her hand. Kira nodded and stepped onto it. Chaos then flung her high into the air. Kira landed softly onto the wall, without thankfully hitting the barbed wire, and created stairs.

When Chaos got up their was walking away she saw Kira's expression, 'what's the matter"

Kira looked at the stairs then at Chaos. "Why did we just make the stairs in the first place?"

chaos smiled, 'Because I like to throw things and this is more fun."

Kira laughed and Chaos and her went off to get inside. However as they did they couldn't help but hear an Ed like voice yelling about something to do with height


End file.
